


Fix It to Break It

by bookxish



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookxish/pseuds/bookxish
Summary: Based on the song Fix It to Break It by Clinton Kane, but I tweaked the lyrics for extra thematic relevance.Dale feels the time running out of the hourglass.
Relationships: Sofia Bicicleta/Dale Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fix It to Break It

_Remember when I used to make you laugh?_  
I would give in to hear that sound again  
Missing the lines on both sides of your face  
And I hate that that's all I have now

Dale looks over at her. She doesn’t smile the way she does in his memories — the way that makes him take up the questing blade and fight. Instead, she only looks ahead, her mouth drawn tight, as if in anticipation. That’s all he’s seen on his Sofia in the last few months Anticipation. Waiting. Tensing for the other shoe to drop, for the sword to swing. 

_Am I just fixing it just to break it?  
Am I just hanging on, just so we can drown?  
Like the love we once had found, no  
We're hoping that we don't just hit the ground_

Dale’s tongue is clumsy as he tries to tell her the words that have been threatening his resolve for longer than he’ll admit even to himself. But he’s never been good with words and Sofie’s always left him tongue-tied. He tries to drown it out with good and sweet things — with their favorite memories and their favorite jokes. When the sun comes up slowly over the two of them, their legs entwined, her head on his chest, her breathing steady and even. Feeling the sand running out of the hourglass. 

_I’ve been, pulling you close but pushing me further  
I’ve been holding it back that I see this different  
Sick of me reminding you  
Of the love we keep having to lose_

He is more tired than he ever remembers feeling, living or dead, as he’s flashed back up to JFK. He walks through the terminal, again, and the questing blade is taken, again, and he is escorted into heaven empty-handed and heavy-hearted. Again. 

_You’re always there to try to fix it  
And you’re always hurt when I end up leaving.  
Is it worth the pain if I still come around?_

Getting the questing blade back isn’t the hard part. He’s pretty sure he could draw a map of Heaven’s armor with his eyes closed. It’s writing the letter that makes him pause. Makes him ache. That cuts through him to break the shackle binding him to the sinking ship. He can’t remember if he’s ever told Sofie that he dies again every time he has to go back. It hurts a little less each time, but death has a way of making you reconsider. 

_I’ve been hurting myself to keep you from leaving  
I’ve been wondering whether we’ve got a reason  
To keep on making each other hurt._

He almost doesn’t want her to come. He sits on his grave — it was still strange to think about it like that, his grave — and he doesn’t even try to stop the tears. But of course she comes. And of course, she has a plan, and it makes him smile. Beautiful, brilliant, never-say-die Sofia. He’s thought about coming back, really coming back, every single day since he died, but it’s not until she says it that he really believes it could happen. 

He says yes to her, like she did to him years ago. And when he goes back, when he feels that familiar fleeting moment of rushing nothing, for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t think it is what it is. But that it is what it could be. 

_We need more.  
We need more._


End file.
